


Heavy In Your Arms

by thekilljoyunicorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekilljoyunicorn/pseuds/thekilljoyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, it's just a drabble inspired by the recent update? I don't know, I was just having OTP feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy In Your Arms

_Dave, are you there?_  


He sat there, awaiting a response from his fellow knight. The seconds seem to take hours. Then again, time was his jurisdiction.  


_Come in, Dave._  


Karkat felt as though he was coming off rather needy, but he couldn’t help it. He needed to talk to Dave. Why wouldn’t he answer?  


_This is Karkat. Over._  


As if he needed to add that. By now, Dave should know the sound of his voice, or at least, it would make sense for him to. The Cancer definitely knew Dave’s by the back of his hand, now. The sound was warm, nice, and had the slightest hint of a southern twang when he drew out his words. Fuck, thinking about it only made him need his presence more.  


The small troll slumped to the ground, his back against the wall. He usually was able to keep himself together, but not today. Everything was hitting him like a full sized truck, colliding with his delicate frame at full-speed. They were so close to their destination, so close that he could practically taste it, yet that didn’t bring the joy he thought it would. Instead, it just made him remember all the wrongs, all his shortcomings. Every tragic event that he felt responsible for was haunting him. The memories hung over his head like a toxic gas, invading his lungs and clinging to their interior. He could barely breathe or think, and all he wanted was Dave to repress the poisonous clouds hovering over his entire being.  


_Okay okay, Dave Strider reporting in for duty. No need to send out a search party for me._  


Thank god. The static of the device garbled his voice, but he could still hear the slight smug coolness in it. However, that was all it took to jab a crack right into the last part of the wall of his collectiveness that was still intact.  


_D-Dave, I need you. Please come here?_  


Karkat’s voice came out weak. Hell, it even broken at the end of his question. Under normal circumstances, he would be kicking himself over it. Usually, showing any sign of weakness in front of Dave was not an option; he would have rather cut out his tongue and eaten it before he would show the other boy that he was wavering. As of lately, though, things were different. The Knight of Time had become some sort of stability pillar for him, solid as granite.  


_Alright. I’m on my way. Where do I got to go to rescue you, fair maiden?_  


Normally, he would chuckle at this, humoring Dave’s “ironic” chivalrous knight act. Right now, he could barely muster his voice in general.  


_My room._  


Dave vowed to get there soon, leaving Karkat to anxiously await his arrival. In hindsight, he wished he would have asked Dave just how close he was, because damn, he wasn’t sure how long he could wait. He was holding everything in still, so close to bursting. If he didn’t let it out soon, he was almost certain he would implode. The only thing stopping him was the simple fact that he, in no way, felt safe losing himself without the security of having his rock next to him. If only rocks could move faster.  


After roughly three minutes, Dave enters Karkat’s room, moving over to him with evident concern lighting his frame. “It’s about damn time you showed up,” the small troll choked out, his voice tight, making the bitter chuckle he let out sound even stranger. Finally, he broke, crumpling in on himself. Moving fast, the bigger of the two knights closed the distance between then, sitting beside him and pulling him into his arms and onto his lap. There, the Cancer wrapped his arms around the other, burying is face in his neck. He finally felt safe.  


“Shhh, babe, it’s okay. Don’t cry for me Argentina, the truth is I never left you-“  


“Stop it, Strider, or so help me, I will cut out your tongue and make you a sash to match the Mayor’s.”  


God, was Dave an idiot and extremely dorky. Even so, he made Karkat feel slightly better. He complied with the troll’s wishes nevertheless. Instead of talking, he rubbed slow circles on Karkat’s back, letting him cry into his neck, his tears soaking into Dave’s cape. It must have been an act of some divine being that he didn’t flip on him about the damned cape.  


When the tears finally stopped and his breath became more even, the human dared to speak up again, his voice holding a softness he rarely used. “So what made you flip off the handle? You seemed okay last time we talked.”  


“Well,” he began, inhaling deeply, “I was just thinking about how we’re so close to winning this shit again, or at least moving in the right direction, and how if it weren’t for me being a shitty leader, my other teammates would be here to enjoy it with us, you know? It’s practically all my damn fault that they’re not here right now. If I would have known…” he trailed off.  


“You would have done what?”  


“Fuck, I don’t know. I guess I would have tried to stop things. Maybe I would have noticed my team was falling apart and would have saved them, or at least have reached out to them.”  


“Karkat,” Dave sighed, tightening his arms around him, “no, stop that. You did all you could, okay? If you weren’t great, you guys would have all died off…and you gotta remember, timelines are set a certain way for a reason. If you saved them, you would doom this timeline. All of us would go down.”  


Karkat stayed quiet a while, not being able to combat Dave’s answer. He was right. Funny, for someone who perpetually spouted out bullshit and nonsense, the blonde sure as hell could drive a point if he tried. Admittedly, it proved to be something Karkat loved about him. Any form of passion that bled through his shell showed the true beauty that lied inside of him. It was very intense, but oh so amazing. Dave was the one to break the silence again.  


“Hey, Karkat?”  


“Hmm?” Karkat mumbled.  


Dave gripped his chin lightly, turning Karkat’s face up a bit so he was looking at him. Softly, he replied, “You shouldn’t beat yourself up over this shit. What’s passed has passed, and even though it sucks, you still came out perfect.”  


“I..god damn it, Dave. You’re going to make me cry again.” He pouted, leaning in to silence the all too kind words he felt unworthy of with a kiss to the boy he felt unworthy of.  


Dave kissed him back slowly and deeply, finally murmuring an “I love you” against Karkat’s lips. Despite his bad mood, Karkat smiled a bit and returned the sentiment.  
Regardless of whether he felt he deserved such a perfect boyfriend/matesprit, he was happy he had him anyway to hold him down.  


“I love you too, Dave.”


End file.
